Koona Desilijic Tiron
|height=0.45 meters; later 2.11 meters |mass= |hair=None |eyes=Turqouise |skin=Green-Tan |cyber= |hidec= |era=*Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Desilijic kajidic *Hutt Grand Council *Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo's criminal empire *Hutt Cartel *H'uun |masters=Tugool Bareesh |apprentices=}} Koona Desilijic Tiron was a masculine Hutt of the Desilijic clan. Koona was the twin brother of Jiliac Desilijic Tiron's child, the son of Jiliac Desilijic Tiron, the adopted son of Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo, the cousin of Jabba Desilijic Tiure, the grandson of Mama the Hutt and Ziro Desilijic Tiure's Father. Biography Koona was a member of the Desilijic clan. He was the son of Jiliac Desilijic Tiron but was adopted by Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo when Jiliac died. Koona would later on be a close friend of Tugool Bareesh and aid him in his search of his wife, Luchara. Early Life Koona was born as the son of Jiliac Desilijic Tiron and the twin brother of Jiliac's other Huttlet on Nal Hutta in 2 BBY. Jiliac kept Koona's existence a secret just in case if she and her other child was killed. When Jiliac died in duel with Durga Besadii Tai, Koona's brother was killed by their cousin, Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Koona became an orphan and had to squirm throughout Jiliac's palace at night to get food and water in order to not get seen or noticed. One night, Jabba returned to Jiliac's palace for the reading of the Jiliac's will. Koona saw Jabba and remembered watching him kill his brother and was about to reveal himself so that Jabba couldn't receive the title Kajidii of Desilijic when Jabba's son, Rotta appeared. Rotta knew what Jabba would do to Koona if he showed himself to Jabba, the will reader, and the other Hutts. Rotta convinced Koona to not show himself until he was older so then Jabba couldn't squash him. Koona then went back into his hiding place. Several months later, Koona learned that Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo had been in Jiliac's will and had gotten her palace. When Gorga moved in, he found Koona and was wondering what he was doing at his palace. He had a blood test done on the Huttlet and found out that Koona was Jiliac's son. Gorga was about to inform Jabba but then knew that Jabba would kill Koona and possibly Gorga, so he didn't let Jabba know. Gorga secretly adopted Koona as his son and spent most of the time at his palace with Koona. When Gorga met Anachro and married her, he had a Hutt named Kelta, whom was completely loyal to Gorga, take care of Koona while he was on his honeymoon of Skeebo. However, Anachro was kidnapped by an enemy of Gorga and Orko, Gorga's father-in-law. Gorga hired Boba Fett to get Anachro back. Anachro was soon returned to Gorga and they got the news that Koona would have a younger brother or sister, which made him excited. Koona was with Gorga and Anachro when they went to Orko's Palace to tell Orko about Anachro's pregnancy. Orko was not very thrilled about the pregnancy as the other three were, but had to live with it. Anachro told her dad that she wanted him to get along with Gorga and be happy about the pregnancy. However, Orko would not see Koona's brother born because he would be killed by an old enemy of Orko's. Anachro would get kidnapped again by the same enemy, but Gorga would hire Boba Fett again to get Anachro back to Gorga and Koona. Anachro had gotten back to Gorga's palace thanks to Fett. Due to Anachro's excitement, she gave birth to Gorga's son. Gorga stated that he was the happiest Hutt alive, but Koona was the happiest Huttlet alive. Meeting the Clans of the Ancients A year later, Gorga decided to take Koona with him to a Hutt Grand Council meeting to show him what it's like to be a Kajidii on the Hutt Council. Gorga took him to the Hutt Council's chambers in Kolluga's Palace and Koona met some Hutts, even a few Huttlets, on his way to Kolluga the Hutt's palace. When he got there, he met Arok, his great-cousin Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure, Gunool Besadii Tai, and another Hutt of the Hutt Council. Kolluga thought that Koona was adorable and looker like his daughter when she was his age. Kolluga asked Gorga if he could hold Koona during the meeting. Some of the Council members felt as if Koona could expose the Council's dealings, but Kolluga kept him busy by playing with him. Isotope War .]] Around 900 ABY, Koona had followed in Gorga's footsteps by representing the Desilijic clan on the Hutt Grand Council. Personality and traits Koona was a male-dominant Hutt who treasured family relationships. Koona was known to be quite sweet and during his younger years as a Huttlet, he would attract many Hutts and be thought of as cute and adorable. Koona valued family friendships and relationships. He even liked Orko the H'uun as his adoptive grandfather, which was strange to most since no one liked Orko. Koona was very trusting and honest. During his 50th birthday, Rotta and everyone that liked and/or knew Koona came, which surprised him. Koona had many friendships, some of them were with Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure, Rotta, Gorga's son, Anachro, Orko, Arok, Tugool Bareesh, and Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo. Koona also enjoyed being the adoptive son of Gorga and Anachro and loved the both of them. During the birth of his son, Koona acted the same as Gorga when Anachro gave birth to his son, and said that he was the happiest Hutt alive. Koona was male-dominant, with no hair, and stood at 2.11 meters, 0.47 meters when he was younger. During the Second Clone Wars in 150 ABY, Koona wore a type of headset that had a monocle covering his right eye and a microphone-type thing on the left side of his head acting as a speaker or microphone. He had green and tan skin. Relationships Koona was the husband of Jimbala Desilijic Aarrpo, the father of Gorga Desilijic Tiron, the adoptive son of Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo (biologically the uncle/great-cousin of Gorga), the adoptive brother of Gorga's son, the adoptive nephew of Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure (biologically Kolluga's uncle/great-cousin), the twin brother of Jiliac Desilijic Tiron's child, the son of Jiliac Desilijic Tiron, the cousin of Jabba Desilijic Tiure, and the grandson of Mama the Hutt and Ziro Desilijic Tiure's father. He was a distant relative and friend of Rotta and the close friend of Tugool Bareesh. Family Appearances *''Boba Fett: Hunt for Bar-Kooda'' *''Boba Fett: When the Fat-Lady Swings'' *''Hutts: Gorga's Fatherhood'' *''Hutts: The Extinction Effect, Part 2'' Notes and references See also *Jiliac Desilijic Tiron *Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo *Desilijic *Hutt Grand Council Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Hutts of the Desilijic clan Category:Hutts Category:Nal Hutta residents Category:Tatooine residents Category:Hermaphrodites Category:Hutt Grand Council